


Never thought it would be you

by almostamoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostamoose/pseuds/almostamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't used to people crushing on him, so when love letters start showing up in his locker, he's a little suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I hope that you like it. I am a huge sabriel shipper. Also, I don't have a beta, so if people could comment on mistakes, thank you!

Sam woke with a groan, and pulled himself up off of his bed. It was Monday-his least favorite day-and he was not looking forward to going to school. Usually Sam was the quiet, studious kid with his nose in a book, but lately the other students had been filling the halls with Christmas decorations and annoying carols. This made it especially hard to concentrate. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, it was just that it felt even lonlier at home, with his dad always being gone and everyone else talking about family. He didn't even have the dance to look forward to, because you could only get in if you had a date. And that certainly was not going to happen. For one thing he was gay (not that anyone, even his brother knew), he was also way to shy to ask any of the guys to the dance (the only guys that had come out were already paired up among themselves). He had even spent a few soul crushing minutes thinking about Gabriel, who was A: not gay(or at least not out), and B: the loudest, goofiest kid in the junior class. So of course there was no way he would even think about going with Sam to anything.

   Sam made his way to the shower, but when he left the room he found that dean was already in there. This meant sam had to spend another ten minutes half naked in the hallway waiting for dean to finish. When he was finally out, he walked past sam while shamelessly wearing nothing but a thin towel around his waist. "Dude! Not Cool!" "What's wrong Sam? Too much testosterone for you to handle?" "Dean, you are just nasty!" "Haven't you ever been in a locker room Sam?" dean said jokingly. "I do my best to avoid them" Sam replied before ducking into the bathroom.

  Eventually, they were both dressed, fed, and out the door. They slid into the Impala their dad had given Dean for his birthday, and they took off. When they finally arrived at school, Sam hurriedly rushed out of the car and into the building. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. When he got to his locker he swiftly opened and deposited his books. That's when he looked down, and noticed a small note had fallen out of his locker. After he picked it up he found the words: "Sammy- you should really cheer up, it's Christmas! So smile, because your'e cuter when you do. ;)". Sam quickly looked around to check and see if the note writer was watching him. He slipped the card into his bookbag, and smiled softly. It was not evry day that someone took notice of him, and maybe it would help him to stop thinking about Gabriel.


	2. Someone Cares?

  When Sam got home that afternoon, he was still feeling a littlegiddy. Someone actually liked him! Dean was already lounging on the couch watching TV. "Sam! How goes it?" "Why are you speaking like that Dean?" "Just cause'. You got any homework?" "Yeah a bit" "K. Go do it then""Yeah, yeah, yeah", Sam replied as he started his way up to his bedroom.

  All Sam had was a bit of math homework, so when he finished, he decided to skype with his best friend Cas. "Hey Cas!" "Hey Sam! What's up?" " Nothing much, except I found a wierd note in my locker." "A note? What did it say? Who was it from?" "It told me to cheer up, and there was no signature" ""Hmm.An anonymous note? I think someone likes you!" "Please Cas! People just aren't attracted to me!" "You have the lowest self esteem of anyone I have ever met." "Yeah well I have good reason" "Whatever dude, see you tommorow!" "Bye Cas!", Sam closed his laptop and went downstairs to grab something for dinner.

   sabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabrielsabriel

  The next day at school Sam was a little excited when he got to his locker. When there was no note he was a little disapointed but he didn't let it show. However when he got to his first class, he found a note on his seat. A small smile crossed his lips as he picked it up. "Sam- I hope you liked my note yesterday. You know, your'e pretty cute even when you don't smile! I'm thinking about you ;)" Sam's blush covered the whole top of his face and went up to his ears. Someone really was paying attention to him, and it wasn't just a one time thing! Maybe this Christmas would actually be enjoyable. A secret admirer can make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please notify me about any mistakes.


	3. The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha mua mua-ha mua-ha-ha

  Over the next few day Sam found three more notes. "I would love to run my fingers through your hair" "You are way to tall for me, but I love it" "You never eat anything unhealthy, and I'm kinda addicted to sweets"  These helped Sam to narrow down his secret admirer, and he spent the next few days looking for someone shorter than him who was eating candy. However, since he was six foot four everyone was shorter than him. Also, it was Christmas, so everyone was eating candy canes and chocolate. 

  It depressed him a bit that he couldn't figure out who it was, but the next note perked him up a little. "Sammy- we should really go to the dance together. I'll come over to your house tonight and we can talk. Say about 5?" So the admirer was actually going to come see him. He felt really excited, but did his best to contain it because he still had two more classes to go.

                                        *******************************************************************************************

  When he got home, he made sure to shower and put on fresh clothes, after all, he didn't want to dissuade whoever it was that liked him. He then spent the next few hours flitting from activity to activity impatiently waiting for five o'clock to roll around. When Dean got home he found Sam pacing along the kitchen floor. "Sam what the hell are you doing? Your'e going to wear through the floor!" "Well, you see.. I have a secret admirer and they said they were coming here to talk to me today at five" "Wait really? Dude, that's awesome!" "Yeah, I guess" "Do you have any idea of who it might be?" "No, not really", Sam said with a small sigh.

  Just as he finished talking, the doorbell rang. "That must be them!' Sam rushed to the door and slowly opened it to reveal...Gabriel.


End file.
